


#goals

by fxvixen



Series: Seijoh 4 Week Jan. 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Insecurity, Kisses, Swearing, previous injury hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: Oikawa pauses outside the bar, going over the plan for tonight. He’d be his charming beautiful self, and these guys would be swept away, and they’d take him home with them and hopefully love him all night long.It’s a simple goal, seeing as who he is, what he looks like, the vibe he likes to give off.He’ll be fine.





	#goals

Oikawa pauses outside the bar, going over the plan for tonight. He’d be his charming beautiful self, and these guys would be swept away, and they’d take him home with them and hopefully love him all night long.

It’s a simple goal, seeing as who he is, what he looks like, the vibe he likes to give off.

He’ll be fine.

Oikawa takes a deep breath, goal in his sights, and reaches for the door handle...

...only for a hand to sweep in from the side and grab it for him. The arm attached to the hand pulls the door open and Oikawa follows it up to see Matsukawa, one of the guys he was planinng to meet tonight. Matsukawa’s grinning at him crookedly and sweeps an arm to gesture Oikawa in. “After you, handsome.”

Oikawa blinks, but quickly grins back. He responds, “Don’t mind if I do~” and heads inside. Someone brushes by him to talk to the hostess about a table and Oikawa recognizes Iwaizumi, the one he had dubbed, “Iwa-chan,” almost immediately when the three of them had asked Oikawa to the bar tonight. He’s been sort of shy and Oikawa can’t wait to see if he can get him to blush.

Oikawa turns around to see Hanamaki coming in through the door before Matsukawa, rose in hand. They stop in front of him, both grinning ridiculously, and Hanamaki holds out the rose. “Here.”

Oikawa smiles his biggest smile, squeezing his eyes almost shut, and takes the rose. “Thank you!” He can’t help but think, _it’s the same, the same. they think you’re attractive, they want a taste of you, but they can’t possibly know anything about you because they’ll run away._ But he smiles and takes the rose and follows them to a table.

Oikawa slides in the booth next to Iwaizumi, maybe a little closer than he needs to be, and Hanamaki sits on the other side followed in my Matsukawa. They order their drinks and then start with the basics, asking Oikawa what he does– “I’m on the national volleyball team!”– what his hobbies are– Oikawa laughs, “I don’t do much outside my job.”– and obviously what his favorite color is– “Blue, specifically aqua, but I’m fond of red as well.”

They answer each of the questions as well. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both work in hospitality and Iwaizumi’s a physical therapist. Oikawa tries not to violently pull away from Iwaizumi after than; he swears physical therapists have it out to get him.

Oikawa kind of wishes that they’d stay on the job topic, but they seem to be kind of quick to get away from that. He can’t really blame them, Oikawa supposes, he wouldn’t want to talk about his job if it wasn’t the best job in the world.

A little voice tells him otherwise.

_it’s too real, obviously. if you have a job and you work, you’re not just an attractive thing anymore, you actually do things. you actually have a life._

Oikawa shoves that thought down.

When their food gets to the table, there’s a lull in the conversation while they all dig in.

“Sooo, is the food good?” Hanamaki asks.

In answer, Oikawa just stuffs another bite in his mouth and smiles with his cheeks puffed out. They all laugh. The attention is nice.

“Issei,” Iwaizumi suddenly barks. “What are you doing? I thought we agreed no phones.”

Matsukawa doesn’t look even slightly ashamed, just pulls his phone out from under the table. It stings a little that he thinks Oikawa is so boring that he’s already pulled out his phone.

_he doesn’t care what you have to say. you’re just a pretty face._

Matsukawa says, “Don’t worry, my sweet little Hajime. There’s a reason for everything.”

Iwaizumi growls, “The reason better be so that I can slap you with it. I’m not little.”

“Tsk, tsk, Hajime.” Hanamaki chimes in. “In front of the date?”

Matsukawa gestures grandly to his phone with wide eyes, though his mouth remains a flat line. “This here is the answer to all our problems! One article named thus: _15 Great First Date Questions_.”

Iwaizumi groans.

Oikawa giggles at his reaction. It’s a little odd that they would just come out and say it like that. Not _bad_ odd, just different. It surprises him that Matsukawa was on his phone _for_ him, not because of him.

Hanamaki leans over his shoulder. “Oooo, I wanna ask one.” Matsukawa hands him the phone.

Clearing his throat dramatically, Hanamaki asks, “What kinds of things really make you laugh?”

Iwaizumi mutters, “Of course you would ask that.”

“Um…” Oikawa blinks. “I don’t know. I laugh at lots of things.”

“Yeah, yeah, but what really _gets your goat_?” Hanamaki leans toward him across the table to establish the importance of the question.

Oikawa blinks again, then forces a small laugh. “I guess just.. ridiculous things.”

Iwaizumi mutters. “This question is ridiculous.”

The comment startles a laugh out of Oikawa and he glances at Iwaizumi to see him dedicated to eating his food.

“Aha! You laugh at teasing!” Hanamaki winks. “My kind of guy.”

“My turn.” Matsukawa takes the phone back. “Who is your best friend and what do you like about them?”

Oikawa flips his hair to gain time for some thought. “Hmm. Well I’m not sure I have a _best_ friend, but two of my good friends are Kuroo and Bokuto. I like that…. We enjoy a lot of the same things and don’t really need to worry about finding things to talk about… uhm...Oh! We can hang out and chill without talking if we’re exhausted from practice or we can go out and party or do crazy things.”

“Nice. We’re kinda the same.” Matsukawa looks at Iwaizumi. “You wanna give it a go or do you just want to focus on eating instead of the gorgeous guy we’ve got at our table?”

Iwaizumi glares at him, but sticks out a hand. As he scrolls through the phone the horrible voice comes back.

_look, he has to force himself to participate. at the door he barely looked at you. he’s going along with it because his boyfriends want you._

No, Oikawa reminds himself, Iwaizumi had been the one to get upset about the phone. He probably just feels a little betrayed.

Iwaizumi asks, “What should we know about you that we wouldn’t think to ask about?”

“Um.” Oikawa has absolutely no idea. The question is a deep and frankly revealing one. “I think–”

Iwaizumi smiles a little. “It’s not an interview or anything. You can think about it if you want.”

Oikawa doesn’t want to think about it. Thinking about it only brings bad thoughts.

Hanamaki interrupts. “Something you should know about me is that I’m hilarious, as you’ve probably noticed.”

Matsukawa elbows him. “The thing he should know about you is that you’re a huge cuddler that latches on to the nearest person in our bed.”

“Or that he’ll give you hot chocolate when you’re sad.” Iwaizumi smiles at them across the table.

“Don’t expose me like that!” Hanamaki looks scandalized. Oikawa thinks it’s somewhat faked, but it makes him giggle anyway. “You’re one to talk, Hajime. When we get sad, you’ll hold us in your lap and run your hand through our hair.”

Oikawa wants someone to hold him like that.

Matsukawa looks at Oikawa. “He’s the heater in our bed. It’s nice in the winter, not so much in the summer. So much sweat.”

“Don’t even start, Issei.” Iwaizumi jabs his fork at him, still eating. Somehow, despite Oikawa thinking he’s been paying attention, the other two have finished. “You steal all the blankets so you have absolutely no room to talk about me being a heater.”

“Why do you need the blankets if you’re a heater?” Matsukawa counters.

Iwaizumi sputters and Hanamaki takes over. “He’s a great listener, though. We go to him when we’ve gotta rant or be mad for a while and he’ll just listen.” Hanamaki punctuates the statement by planting a kiss on Matsukawa’s cheek.

“You two are gross.” Iwaizumi finally finishes and pushes his plate to the edge of the table.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get a kiss.” Hanamaki smirks. “Maybe if you ask nicely Oikawa will give _you_ a cheek kiss.”

Oikawa wasn’t sure he was comfortable enough with that, but he could do it.

“Idiot, I don’t want him to feel pressured.”

Okay, now Oikawa wants to give him a cheek kiss. It makes Oikawa feel better that at least one of them wants him to feel comfortable and like he has a say, despite it being three to one.

_they’re luring you in. they’ve got a plan to woo you._

Oikawa is getting really tired of that voice. Maybe they _are_ trying to woo him, maybe they... _like_ him.

Honestly, he really shouldn’t mislead himself like that.

“So,” Hanamaki says, “did we give you enough time to think?”

Oikawa forces out a laugh. “Well, I’m not sure what kind of person I am in bed, but I’m sure I have bad morning breath. And um…” He takes a mental deep breath. “I excel at pushing myself and others toward being their very best.”

Oikawa’s physical therapist definitely wouldn’t say that’s a good quality.

“Huh.” Matsukawa says. They’re all quiet for a minute.

_fuck, too deep, too much, too real. they’re going to pull back now. stupid stupid stupid–_

“I like that.” Hanamaki says, looking at him with a small smile.

Oikawa might melt. He forces himself to stay together.

They ask him more questions, but Oikawa is wary now. He almost fell into their close kindness, he’d let something out that he probably shouldn’t have. Not if he wants his goal to succeed.

Yes, exactly. _That’s_ why he needs to stay focused. The goal.

Oikawa answers the rest of the questions with silly responses and the right amount of fake giggling and wide smiles.

They’re definitely a perceptive group, though. They can tell he’s faking it, but Oikawa isn’t really sure what else they want him to do, his smile is his most attractive quality.

He tries for another giggle, but Iwaizumi frowns at it. Matsukawa and Hanamaki smile stiffly, and Oikawa really isn’t sure where he’s done wrong. He starts to think that he might not be making his goal tonight after all.

In that moment, there’s a pause in the conversation just as the song changes. When the next song starts, Oikawa straightens. “Oh, I love this song.”

“That’s my cue.” Matsukawa rises up out of the booth and offers a hand to Oikawa, face completely composed. “Good sir, may I have this dance?”

Oikawa grins reflexively, but tries to straighten his face too. He accepts the hand, ready to dance his heart out. “You may, good sir.”

“Do you know how to dance?” Matsukawa asks the question with his eyes intent on Oikawa’s face.

“Uh, sure.” Oikawa’s pretty sure people these days don’t actually know how to dance, so what he does is probably passable enough for what Matsukawa has in mind.

But Matsukawa snickers at him. “I’m gonna take that as a ‘no.’ You’re not unsure if you can actually dance. It’s alright though, cuz neither of them can dance either.” He tilts his head to where Iwaizumi and Hanamaki are getting up to follow them. “So I’ve gotten to be a pretty good lead.”

Oikawa frowns at him. “What do you mean ‘lead’?”

Matsukawa laughs outright. “I knew you couldn’t dance.”

Before Oikawa can respond to that, he’s swept away across the dance floor.

Okay, he’s not really swept away because there isn’t really enough room for that, but it definitely feels like it. Matsukawa’s got Oikawa’s right hand in his left and a hand up on his shoulder blade and it’s as if he controls Oikawa’s every move with those two grips.

Oikawa can only pay attention to where his feet are supposed to go at first until he’s gotten the rhythm. He looks up to find Matsukawa’s face very close and looking at him from behind his sleepy-eyed grin.

“That little frown you’ve got when you’re trying to figure something out is extremely cute.”

Oikawa blushes instantly, but forces his smile back into place all the same. “I’m always cute though!”

The edges of Matsukawa’s mouth tightens like he’s trying not to laugh. “I haven’t known you long enough to know that yet.”

Oikawa giggles his cute giggle, just as the song switches to something more club-like. It’s beat is fast, but its sound sticks in your ears.

Matsukawa pulls him close and says directly into his ear, “You’re going pretty strong on the ‘always hot’ scale, though.”

Again, he doesn’t give Oikawa a chance to respond before he’s forced into a spin and pulled backwards against him. Now Matsukawa’s got his hands on Oikawa’s hips and gently presses with his fingertips to guide Oikawa into leaning back against him.

“Is this alright?” His breath huffs over Oikawa’s ear, cheek brushing against his hair.

Oikawa is glad he’s facing away from him, because he’s officially been broken down. He’s blushing and he’s not sure he can pull up a fake smile. There have been so many promises over the years to sweep him away, but this is the first time it’s actually happened.

“It’s fine.” Oikawa doesn’t know if it’s the truth, but he doesn’t feel _bad_ so he decides to roll with it.

They sway against each other, Matsukawa’s hands guiding his hips through several back and forths and a couple arounds. Oikawa’s not really sure what to do with his hands so he lays them on top of Matsukawa’s. Matsukawa responds by tangling a hand with Oikawa’s and leading their hands to his stomach.

Within a moment, Oikawa is completely relaxed against him, and he tries not to freak at the thought that he’s putting a lot of trust in this man he barely knows.

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa smiles, satisfied, at the husky tone that’s taken over Matsukawa’s voice. At least he’s not the only one feeling something. Maybe he can still turn this night around. “Hm?”

“I’d like to kiss you.” The fact that he’s asking makes Oikawa relax into him that much more.

“Alright~” Oikawa makes it easy for him; he tips his head back on Matsukawa’s shoulder and lowers his eyelids.

Like everything else he’s done, Matsukawa doesn’t give Oikawa time to think. He brings a hand up to cradle the back of Oikawa’s head and kisses him silly. The angle is kind of awkward and their lips slide a lot but it takes Oikawa’s breath away.

When Matsukawa releases him, Oikawa is dazed with a little spit running down the corner of his mouth. Somehow they ended up facing each other and their foreheads rest together while they breathe heavily. Matsukawa’s hand is playing in Oikawa’s hair.

After a pause Matsukawa pulls away, smiling slowly coming back. “I’ve had the monopoly on you so far. Do you think I should give one of them a turn with you, Always Cute-san?”

Oikawa tilts his, a real grin on his face, and looks at Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, considering. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi aren’t really dancing from what Oikawa can see, they’re just kind of moving together and ogling Oikawa and Matsukawa where they dance. When Oikawa and Matsukawa look, they both quickly look back and start hissing at each other.

Oikawa laughs. He puts a finger to his mouth, making sure to push his lip out. “I suppose that would be fair...”

Matsukawa eyes linger on his lips, but he turns to Hanamaki. “Could I switch you partners?”

Hanamaki practically shoves Iwaizumi at Matsukawa. “Hell, yeah, you can.”

Once Hanamaki and Oikawa are with each other, though, Hanamaki seems unsure of what to do.

“Ha, I forget that I can’t actually dance without Matsukawa,” he laughs, trying slip into dancing, but his limbs look like they aren’t sure what they’re supposed to be doing.

Oikawa laughs, too and joins. “Well, I think Mattsun could make anyone think they were good at dancing.”

Hanamaki smiles. “Mattsun, huh? I like that. So we’ve got ‘Iwa-chan’, genius by the way, wish I had thought of it, and now ‘Mattsun.’ What’s mine then?”

“Makki, of course!” Oikawa proudly proclaims it like he didn’t just think of it as it came out of his mouth.

“Of course, why didn’t I think of that?” He rolls his eyes, grinning.

Oikawa puts a hand to his chest and looks at Hanamaki gravely. “Not everyone can be as smart as me, Makki. It’s no reason to be discouraged!”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes again even as he laughs. Oikawa laughs and smiles back.

It’s a real laugh. It’s a real smile.

That’s when Oikawa suddenly realizes he’s having… _fun_ . Like, _real_ fun that he doesn’t have to fake. The smiles he’s giving right now are real; the laughs don’t feel faked or like they take all of his energy to get out. The voice has stopped talking, too, and whether it’s because he hasn’t been paying attention or because he’s having too much fun, Oikawa kind of wishes the good feeling won’t go away.

“Uh, hey, I don’t mean to be so straightforward and awkward about it, but I’d like to kiss you?” The thing Hanamaki does with his hips does not enfuse Oikawa with a lot of confidence in his kissing, but he gives his consent with a nod. He’s having fun after all.

Hanamaki stops attempting to dance and reaches with both hands to cradle Oikawa’s face and Oikawa is forced to stop dancing as well. There’s a moment of hesitation but then he leans in.

Hanamaki’s kiss is slow and tentative, just brushing against him. As he goes, he seems to gain confidence and presses more firmly, tilting his head and guiding Oikawa’s head to tilt the other way.

His presses now are still gentle but have a purpose and they definitely seem to be heading somewhere amazing…

“New Cupid!” comes from the speakers, echoing into the room. “Time for a change!”

Hanamaki rips away from him, and Oikawa can feel where their lips stick together as he pulls away.

“This is my _song!!_ ” If someone’s eyes could project actual exclamation points, Hanamaki’s would be right now. Oikawa’s heart lifts to mirror the feeling.

Then Hanamaki is _dancing_.

There are lines of people forming around Oikawa but he stops halfway into one because suddenly Hanamaki’s dancing is _super_ sexy. Oikawa can’t quite wrap his head around the fact that Hanamaki went from awkward dancer to _this_.

_what the hell?_

Everyone dancing turns with the music, meaning Hanamaki dances right into Oikawa.

“What are you doing standing there, idiot?” Hanamaki says it gently with a huge grin to take the sting away. “Get dancing or get out the way!”

Something about the way Hanamaki says it sounds like he’s issuing a challenge.

There’s _no_ way Oikawa can back down from something like that.

He jumps into the song and slides and kicks and gets down to do his dance just to show Hanamaki how it’s done. Oikawa keeps looking at Hanamaki out of the corner of his eye to find him looking back, and they laugh together. Well, Oikawa can’t really hear Hanamaki laughing over the music but he can see it and it’s nice that they’re laughing and doing this dancing sort-of competition thing at the same time.

On the next turn Oikawa feels a twinge in his knee. Tonight is supposed to be a rest day according to his physical therapist, but… he hasn’t had this much fun or felt this loose in a while. Oikawa rationalizes that he can probably do a couple more songs and it’ll be fine. He wants to keep having fun.

Looking around for Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, he sees them laughing at each other, too. They’re grinning and Matsukawa is purposely bumping into Iwaizumi, who keeps shoving him back. Even when they turn away from each other, they still manage to touch most of the time.

Matsukawa sees Oikawa looking and nudges Iwaizumi to look, too. They both give him lopsided smiles, like they’re happy to see him happy.

That’s when Oikawa has another revelation. At the table, they’d been asking questions about him; they’d been joking with him and telling him about them. They gave him a rose and held the door. They wanted to dance with him.

They… they’ve been trying their best to make sure Oikawa’s feeling included and having fun. When he was giving stunted answers, they probably felt like they were failing because they wanted him to have a good time.

And now they’re _all_ laughing and having fun. _Together._

It feels incredible. Oikawa knows it’s a bad idea to hope that this could finally be _something_ but he’s so euphoric in this moment that he can’t help it.

Oikawa turns, with the music and his thoughts, and his vision is graced with the finest ass he’s seen in quite some time. Oikawa follows it up to watch Iwaizumi’s back through his shirt move fluidly with the motions of the dance. Iwaizumi isn’t near either of Hanamaki’s extremes, neither awkward or sexy. He just moves like everything he does is a movement created just for him. He owns it.

Oikawa remembers his goal for the night and starts to drool at the prospect of other movements Iwaizumi could do or put to good use.

The song ends on the drawn out, “we got a brand new styyyle.” The three of them come together at the end in a little celebration of happiness, breathing hard and laughing together. They wrap their arms around each other and Matsukawa and Hanamaki each kiss one of Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

The next song starts. It’s slow start adds to the pang in Oikawa’s chest at the reminder that he’s separate. He’s not really part of them, as much as he now wishes he was.

His heart only has time for that one pang, though, before Hanamaki and Matsukawa descend on him from either side.

Iwaizumi follows a little behind, frowning. “What are you two doing? Don’t gang up on him. We want him to like us remember?”

Internally, Oikawa knows he already likes them. A lot. A _lot_ , a lot.

“You know, Iwaizumi hasn’t had a dance yet,” Hanamaki says, placing a hand on Oikawa’s back.

“True, true, my Makki, very true.” Oikawa swings his head to Matsukawa,  heart dancing at the use of his nickname, yet another indication that they’re trying to include him.

“Well then, my Mattsun, shall we give him a hand?”

“I think we shall.” Matsukawa places his hand on Oikawa’s back, too.

Then they both gently shove him toward Iwaizumi. Oikawa braces himself, but they end up chest to chest, Oikawa’s hands on Iwaizumi shoulders, faces almost touching.

“Shit, sorry.” Iwaizumi steps back. “They’re impossible–”

Oh, no, Oikawa’s not putting up with that.

Oikawa drops his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, keeping him from stepping away, and pouts. “But Iwa-chaaan, don’t you want to dance with me?”

Iwaizumi seems taken aback, but he quickly says, “Uh, yeah. I mean… yes, if that’s what you want.” He steps back in and places his hands on Oikawa’s hips.

Oikawa purrs, “It _is_ what I want,” hoping he can get another blush out of Iwaizumi.

He does. It’s hard to see in this lighting, but there’s definitely a blush there.

They slowly rock back and forth, pulled close together as the song drifts through the chorus. Iwaizumi leads them in a slow circle by pushing at Oikawa’s hips.

It’s kind of intense. A different feeling from dancing with the other two, when he could see them and smile and laugh. He and Iwaizumi’s heads are leaned against each other, so they can’t see each other.

But Iwaizumi’s touches are soft and his body is warm against Oikawa’s. It makes Oikawa feel warm and comforted.

Oikawa’s sighs and sinks his cheek onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan is so nice. Nice and gentle.”

For a few seconds there’s no response, and Oikawa isn’t really sure he’s expecting one so he doesn’t worry.

When he does get a response, though, it’s whispered into his hair.

“You make me want to be gentle.”

Oikawa blinks.

He pulls back to look at Iwaizumi who meets his eyes directly. There’s no shyness or indications that he wants to take it back.

Oikawa’s eyes drop to his lips, desperately wanting that connection right now, in this moment created by soft words. Iwaizumi moves his hands to Oikawa’s back and pulls him toward himself. He leans in slowly, eyelids drooping.

Oikawa goes in for the kill. He presses hard to Iwaizumi’s lips, wanting to convey exactly what Iwaizumi is making him feel right now.

But Iwaizumi lifts a hand to his cheek and pulls back slightly. He glides his lips slowly, so slowly across Oikawa’s. Then he kisses him still just as slow, and just a hint of pressure. The kiss is as gentle as every other touch Iwaizumi has given him tonight. It’s almost infuriating, if it wasn’t so mind blowing.

Iwaizumi pulls back after that single kiss and guides Oikawa’s head back to his shoulder, continuing the dance. Oikawa still feels that intensity; the overwhelming emotion in him has only been heightened by the kiss and he doesn’t know what to do with it.

He thinks he might be on the verge of tears.

That’s when Hanamaki and Matsukawa drift closer.

“I think Hajime broke him,” Hanamaki whispers loudly to Matsukawa, clearly wanting them to overhear.

Matsukawa whispers back just as loud. “I’m not surprised. Remember when he broke us?”

“Oh, shit. Yeah, best day of my life.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Iwaizumi’s voice vibrates against his chest. “Shut up you two.”

Oikawa is extremely glad they came when they did because they saved him from tears and he does not want to deal with that right now.

Even though they’re just swaying and turning in a slow circle, Oikawa’s knee is starting to twinge from every movement. He should really be done after this song; his therapist is going to make him rest extra this week when he tells them.

His coach probably won’t be exactly happy either.

But as he sinks into Iwaizumi’s body, it feels worth it.

The song ends abruptly with the start of another thumping song overlapping and tearing Oikawa out of his happy place.

Hanamaki immediately starts jumping up and down with the beat, back to his awkward dancing. “I love this song!”

Matsukawa shoots them a flat look of disbelief that says, _can you believe this guy? he thinks he’s dancing_

Oikawa giggles and steps forward to say something, but ends up hissing instead when the step sends a huge throb from his knee through his leg.

Iwaizumi is right there instantly, providing support. “Shit, is your knee alright?”

“It should be fine,” Oikawa grits out, not wanting the fun to end just yet.

Then it registers.

Oikawa pulls back from leaning on Iwaizumi completely and looks at him. “Wait, how do you know about my knee?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and he looks away.

Oikawa feels something trickle down his spine. _have they been stalking me? how long have they been lying in wait? is tonight the night they hatch out their plan?_

Oikawa pulls away from Iwaizumi altogether, adrenaline cooling the pain in his knee for the moment. Oikawa looks hard at him, wary of what’s going to happen. Nothing about this is fun or exciting now. Oikawa’s goal for the night has changed; pretty much all he wants to do is get the fuck out of here as fast as possible.

So much for this maybe, _finally_ being something. He should know better than to get his hopes up.

“How you you know about my knee.” He can practically taste the metal on his tongue from the steel that comes from his words. It carries to Matsukawa and Hanamaki and they stop dancing as well. Their spot is still, a frozen scene in the middle of the life of the dance floor around them.

Iwaizumi glances at them. Hanamaki hisses, “ _Hajime!_ ”

Iwaizumi seems like a pretty straightforward kind of guy, Oikawa doesn’t think he’ll lie. Which is slightly terrifying.

Iwaizumi glares. “Shut the hell up, Hanamaki, I can’t do this and he’s gonna find out anyway, so why the hell not.”

He looks back at Oikawa with determination in his eyes, but he speaks to Oikawa softly, if still a bit gruff. “I know about your knee because we’ve been watching you play on the national team for a year now.”

Oikawa feels his own eyes widen, and he looks to the other two for confirmation. They groan.

“C’mon, Iwaizumi, that was supposed to be a secret...”

“We look like total dweebs now, trying to take their idol out on a date...”

Oikawa looks between each of them for a moment, looking for lies and coming up short; then he bends over and starts laughing uncontrollably.

This isn’t the giggles from earlier or the cute snort he’s perfected. No, this is an all-out laughing fest and Oikawa hasn’t had one of those on a date in years, maybe ever, if he’s honest.

Oikawa braces himself on Iwaizumi when the bending over reminds him of the pain in his knee. He hisses again, and tries to keep laughing, but the pain really is too much. Matsukawa and Hanamaki move to help.

Oikawa wheezes out, “Iwa… Iwa-chan, your first duty as my number one fan is to... carry me back to the table. My knee is about to give out.”

Iwaizumi glares. “I _knew_ it. You shouldn’t push it that much, idiot.” The tone of word idiot is familiar to the way he says it to his boyfriends, and Oikawa feels a little warmer with the realization. Though his voice is scolding, he scoops Oikawa and his long limbs up gently and with no problems. He weaves through the people, trying to avoid hitting them with Oikawa’s limbs as best as he can, Matsukawa and Hanamaki right behind him.

Oikawa’s hot already from the dancing, but if he could feel warmer, he would. He feels… _happy_. Excited. Different.

They sit back down at the table and Iwaizumi has Oikawa lean against the back of the booth so he can prop his knee up on Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi surprises Oikawa by placing his hands on his knee and starting to press it this way and that.

Oikawa tenses up, gripping the back of the booth. Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch him with concern. “Oi, Hajime, lighten up.”

Iwaizumi looks to him and lightens the touches, “Ah, sorry. I should have measured your pain. I’m a physical therapist, though. I promise, I know what I’m doing.”

Oikawa grits out a smile and tries to force himself into relaxing, “It’s fine Iwa-chan~ I know, being as big of a fan as you are, you probably couldn’t wait to get your hands on me.”

Iwaizumi blushes and looks back at his knee, rubbing along it firmly so Oikawa lets out a pained cry.

Hanamaki leans across the table. “Puh-lease. Oikawa, every time we’re watching a game he’s like, ‘It looks like he landed on his knee weird that time. He should step out and get it looked at,’ or, ‘He’s limping! He’s clearly limping, look! They’re ahead by eight points! They can afford to take him out and rest him, what the hell are they doing?’ That kind of thing. He’s very passionate about it.”

Oikawa laughs, high and delighted. It feels so good to do, and with every peal, he feels a little of himself let go. It also releases the tension he feels at having one of his greatest weaknesses picked apart. The only thing to do is ignore it.

He bounces his leg in Iwaizumi’s lap and hides his wince behind a smile that feels real. “Don’t you worry, Iwa-chan. My knee is in your capable hands tonight.”

Oikawa delights in the blush that gets.

They ask him a little bit about his team, now that everything is out in the open, and tell him that they’re actually hoping to go see his next game. Oikawa feels everything in him ignite when he realizes that the thing that has scared everyone else off, the thing that makes him a person and real and everything…

… is something that these three absolutely love about him. He feels euphoric.

After a long discussion about possible tactics the team could use against their next opponent, they call Oikawa a cab after he insists that he should be fine get home.

When the cab gets there, they all stand in front of him.

“So um…” Hanamaki starts, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tonight was fun,” Matsukawa continues, “even if you hurt your knee.”

“Sorry about that.” Hanamaki looks sheepish.

Iwaizumi steps forward a little. “Would you like to go out again?”

Oikawa grins. “I suppose I can make room in my busy schedule for my biggest fans.” He flips his hair. All three groan, but they smile at him, too.

“I’ll text you then,” Iwaizumi says.

“Bye!” Hanamaki waves as Oikawa gets in the car.

“See you.” Matsukawa shuts the door behind him.

Oikawa smiles and gives them a peace sign as the cab pulls away.

So… maybe he didn’t reach his goal tonight, though Oikawa suspects it’s only because of his knee.

It’s alright, he just needs to adjust the time constraints.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or talk to me on tumblr: fxvixen
> 
> (i posted this in like 5 minutes before work so i'm probably gonna come back and edit it later, forgive me)


End file.
